battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:BFB 13/@comment-26330618-20190307035230
My bottom 10: 10. While I do dislike him, I honestly don't think he's that bad. I honestly think he has a childish spirit and could do a great character, had he been handled correctly. The main reason I dislike him is because of ignoring Leafy at all costs despite already apologizing her in the BFDI finale which was, what, 6 years ago already? Jesus, every time I think about that I just want to punch him in the face. If it wasn't because of that, he'd be more okay-ish. 9. Well it's been a good amount of time since the last time we saw someone preferring Firey over his junior counterpart, huh? Thing with FJ is, not that he called Marker an idiot (I couldn't care less about that, honestly). He's just so unremarkable, whatever he does. 8. sighs How the mighty have fallen... What happened to you, man? You used to be a charming dork back then, and now you're nothing but a boring shadow of your own self. Heck, TB is such a nothing at this point, I don't even understand why so many people still like him. If he had the clumsiness of Season 1 and the sass from BFB 11, he'd easily be in my Top 10 as one of my favorites, but for now, I respect every single person willing to vote him out, despite him constantly getting the lowest amount of votes. 7. You know, Pencil is also one character I used to like back in BFDI. Sure, she might have been cynical and slightly narcissistic, but she had some kind of charm that made her enjoyable to watch. In BFDIA, she kinda fell for me, mostly because she NEVER STOPPED TALKING for lord's sake. Sheesh, Michael, I know you like to voice Pencil a lot and she's one of the most interesting characters in the show, but that doesn't excuse her blatantly overstaying her welcome, does it? Now, where did she truly die for me? Easy, BFB 1. Her attitude in that episode wasn't really funny, reasonable or interesting. It was just cynical, unreasonable and unenjoyable. Need I mention again how much of a screenhog she is? Indeed, she got first eliminated in BFB (which I'm honestly very proud of), yet she got more lines in 4 episodes than more than half of the cast in 10 episodes. Her still being in the game would be a goddamn nightmare! So yeah, Pencil could perhaps be the best definition of a screen-hog. BFB 2 onwards are practically a breath of fresh air thanks to the lack of her. 6. Now this is where we start listing some darn awful characters, people. Bubble, which was ALSO an adorable, charming, comic-relief character back then. BFB made me neutral over her, but what made me hate her is BFB 12, basically where she started acting so weird, awkward, and out of character. I don't even care that she became a bit whinier and more anxious, but dear lord, not only did she lose the comic-relief charm, but also her character pretty much became a complete mess, with her progression being replaced for some awkward gag. Bubble, I don't forgive you. 5. Boy, oh, boy. What in the world even is this? I mean, how can I possibly define this shoddily-written character? Pillow is the pinnacle of character inconsistency, she's the perfect example of how to NOT develop a character. When you develop a character, you expand on its current traits and connect them somehow. You don't flanderize the character with a completely different trait every episode, which seems to be her case. Is Pillow supposed to be a dignified theorist, a selfless person or a complete goofball? Pillow is a massive wild card, and there's barely any correlation to any of her traits. I can't even fathom how inconsistent her character is. 4. So many people has been judging characters and loathing on them to death for being bland, huh? I'll give you bland, people! And this comes from someone who can see potential personality traits on almost every character, even Ice Cube and Roboty for lord's sake. But Rocky? Rocky is the definition of bland. Rocky is nothing. You can barely name any traits about him, other than he randomly barfs. I mean, to all the people lampooning bland characters, how come Rocky is just OK? How can you find this one-dimensional walking barf-spewing machine agreeable at the bare slightest? I seriously don't get it. 3. You know, Book used to be a decent character to have around, before her constant grudge towards Taco went from being a character arc to a blatantly dragged-on running gag. Tell me, why did we even need Book to be a one-dimensional whiner? What practice of writing even is this? I mean, come on now, it's been 3-4 episodes after Book was seemingly over this ridiculous dribble, but then she picks it back up for no reason whatsoever, just to save what I consider the absolute worst character in BFB. Oh, and you know what's the worst part? People are randomly starting to see her through rose-tinted goggles, worshipping her and calling her underrated. Seriously, people? The only thing I could thank these people about is that maybe she'll be saved so Lollipop goes instead of her, but that's not even gonna happen right now considering how popular she's becoming. 2. Massive leech. Blatant Gary-Stu. Grating ""old man"" voice. Has absolutely nothing interesting going on compared to other popular kind of characters. His popularity isn't explained, his backstory isn't explained, nothing about this uninspiring and uninspired trashbag is ever explained. The predictable irony behind his name is as hilarious as a ramsonware destroying your computer. Oh, and how could we even miss the fact that his bull popularity completely clogged the way out of the development of seven characters? Jesus! Being bland is bad enough, but making others bland? That's a hard pass for me. I roll on the floor laughing when I think about Loser being a character, because he's not. He's literally just a potential stereotypical superhero coming from the hands of a 7-year-old. What else can I say from this botched trash? Before going forward, I'll mention a couple honorable '''and dishonorable''' mentions. Honorable mentions are characters that could've possibly been on this list considering its standars, but I had my reasons to keep them off my list. Dishonorable mentions... well, consider them #15, 14, 13, 12 and 11, if you like, cause they probably are. Honorable Mentions I can honestly understand why people hate him. He's making it hard to be likable since he's pretty much getting back to his old, one-note cruel self despite the fact that we've seen him slowly getting out of it. But let's be real. SB is a character that I'll always like. I've grown so attached to him, he's the character that made me laugh the most back in BFDI. I love this guy! I don't think he's really inconsistent. Sure, his character might be hard to read at a start, but after all, his actions throughout the seasons attach together in an interesting pre-teen character who doesn't want to fight the cruel life face-to-face despite criticizing it a couple times. You know you're in dead meat when the creators abhor you so much they barely want to do anything with you. Again, I understand why people hate Roboty. And yeah, I just hate how they've just used him. He could've done some cool stuff, such as transmitting radiation, telepathically transmitting messages, using a quantum beam, you know, something like Bobert from The Amazing World of Gumball. But I'll always have a soft spot for him. Is she currently meh? Can't deny that. But I honestly don't think she deserves so much hate. Give her a chance, she might impress you in the future. Dishonorable Mentions I don't really hate her, but I do think she's pretty lackluster. BFB 12 keeps me from disliking her, cause they at least made something with her, but still, she's just pretty boring. Why is she so worshipped in the wiki? Remember those old times when David was my second least favorite character? Yeah... I honestly stopped hating him after realizing he's just a joke character, not to be taken as seriously as other joke, non-object characters. But he's still pretty low on my list cause he's just so lackluster compared to all the other joke characters. Match wasn't a very well-handled character. It feels like she got her BFB 8 and 11 stuff out of nowhere, with no previous signs of what she was doing. Regardless of that, she was going through interesting ways without Pencil hogging around, such as tolerating Flower and potentially even befriending Spongy. At this point, I regret voting her off. Man, she was wasted. Man, Puffball wasn't that good in BFDIA either, but I can't believe she reached such high levels of MEEEEEEHH this season. Remember when she was happy and optimistic in BFDIA? Well, now she's just malicious and neutral. Don't get me wrong, those traits could be a lot more interesting than the previous ones, but the way they get handled are so poor they just leave a sour taste in my mouth. Let her do something actually impactful for god's sake! Cloudy, also a character I could consider pretty bland. The only thing standing out from him is that forced accent of his, other than that, he barely has anything. Although, let's be real, he's one character that I wanna like really badly. Now we can more calmly go onto my boringly predictable #1... 1. Surprise surprise. Many of you saw it coming so darn much. Anyway, here's the question of the century; how can such an over-arching character be such a huge waste of space? Ask this piece of screen-hogging garbage. Can't even believe she was somehow decent back in BFB 1. But in BFB 3, that little, little piece of charm was gone. I knew for a fact she was going to become a cheap, unproductive one-trick screen-hog, with her only use being purposelessly insulting anyone in her way and being a condescending, pointless hole. How was that considered "interesting" or "well-developed", let alone funny, when she didn't even get expanded to begin with, despite taking up so much screentime out of characters that have yet to play a proper role? Oh, and why not, let's just make her even worse by forcing her into a storyline she didn't belong to, giving her a role that doesn't belong to her at all, just so she could look nice to the viewers, yet most of people are blindly buying this crap and going with it. Way to go, morons! Her voice sucks, her personality sucks, the bogus and stupid creator bias towards her sucks, there's nothing, absolutely nothing to like about this trashbag. I loathe her so much, I don't even have anymore fun bashing her around anymore. I don't want to like Lollipop, I don't like the idea of the creator bias serving her as a safe jetpack around the competition and I'll always want her out as soon as possible.